APH bizarro
by ReyRaibwoso
Summary: oneshots bizarros y extraños que quien sabe cuando terminen, cap3 subido con iggiko canada chicle y algunas otras cosas :V!
1. Enchiladas de Suiza

Fic bizarro en momentos ociosos sin nada mejor que hacer \(o3o)/

_**Estaban Alemania e Italia en casa de Suiza quien pidió que lo esperaran porque tenía que ir a arreglar un ''pequeño asunto''**_

_-veee, doistu tengo hambreeee-_

_-Italia cállate estamos en casa ajena-__**dijo dándole un sape a Italia**_

_-veee pero doitsuuu tengo hambreee!-__**dijo lloriqueando el italiano mientras se sobaba la cabeza**_

_**-En eso la pequeña Liechtenstein entro y saludo formalmente a ambas naciones-**_

_-Buenas tardes, señor Alemania, señor Italia-_

_-aaaaw! Lily!-__**dijo el italiano avalándose sobre ella y abrazándola como su pequeña hija**_

_-Hola Lily-__**dijo el alemán con una pequeña venita en su sien**_

_-Lily, no tienes algo de come?, de preferencia pasta!-_

_-claro señor Italia en el refrigerador ahí algo de comer-__**respondió la pequeña Lily mientras el italiano corría velocidad inhumana-aunque ni son humanos si no países- hacia la cocina**_

_-__**Mientras Suiza entraba de nuevo a la sala con su peluca rubia marca Hanna Montana**_

_-Bueno, ahora que llegue ire a cambiarme-__**Dijo el suizo mientras subía las escaleras**_

_-Vere si Italia no se atraganto con algo y se ahogo-__**tenía sobandoce las sienes caminando a la cocina a lo que Lily solamente le siguió**_

_-mnmnmnm-__**el italiano solo estaba comiendo una enchiladas que encontró en el refrigerador**__-_

_-Italia,..son enchiladas esas que estas comiendo?-_

_-ujum-_

_-dame-__**el italiano solo le paso el plato con las enchiladas y ambos empezaron a comer a lo que Lily entraba igual a la cosina**_

_-que es eso que estan comiendo, señor Alemania, señor italia?-_

_-enchiladas-__**contestaron los mencionados en unísono con comida en la boca**_

_-…estaban en el refrigerador?-__**ambos asintieron-**__son las enchiladas de mi ni-samma-__**diciendo eso a ambos se les callo el bocado de la boca**_

_-MEIN GOTT! Vash se pondrá histérico cuando sepa que comimos sus enchiladas!...ya se Italia!-_

_-veeeee que pasa doitsu?-_

_-todo esto es tu culpa-_

_-veee…vee! Eh! Como puedes decir eso doitsuuuuuu~!-__**dijo mientras lloraba y le jaloneaba de la manga de la chaqueta**_

_-ya deja de llorar!-_

_-bueno Lily no as visto mi-__**se quedo viendo a aun alemán apunto de darle un sape aun italiano que estaba llorando como si no hubiera fin y a su hermanita que solo hacia acto de presencia entre ellos**_

_-AHH! VASH!...digo –__**carraspea un poco la garganta el alemán-**__v-vash ya volviste-_

_-…em si..-_

_-y em…em…FUE CULPA DE ITALIAA!-__**dijo cubriéndose con ambos brazos en la cara y el mencionado solo se puso atrás de el**_

_-…ya veo-__**dijo secamente viendo a ambos**_

_-señor que estas ahí arriba escucha mis…espera que?-__**miro confundido el aleman que estaba rezando para que su alma no se fuera al infierno y el italiano quien ya estaba haciendo un testamento al suizo**_

_-esta bien-_

_-..que? no son golpearas nos dispararas-__**dijo Lud quien fue interrumpido por Feli**_

_-amenazaras a muerte diciendo que invadirás nuestras casas y las quemaras con nosotros dentro?__**-termino de agregar Feli**_

_-em noup-__**los 2 culpables le miraron extrañados-**__mi terapeuta me dijo que solo me puedo enojar 4 veces al día en un horario-_

_-ahhhh…-__**ambos en unísono**_

_-y a que hora te enojas?-_

_-eso es secreto-__**dijo riendo en forma tonta**_

_-oh que bueno! –__**el italiano feliz siguió comiendo las enchiladas**_

_-..em..de acuerdo-__**algo confuso Lud mientras alzaba una ceja ante la respuesta de Vash**_

_-veee~ es bueno que Vash no nos ataque..aun doitsu~-_

_-cierto Italia muy cierto-_

_-…-__**suena una pequeña alarma del reloj que tiene Vash en la muñeca y saca su rifle de sepa donde sacas todas esas cosas es magia inglesa (?)**_

_-veeee~ -__**feliz de la vida**_

_-hmm…-__**igual feliz de la vida como Feliciano**_

_-…SE COMIERON MIS !-__**disparando al aire con el rifle para luego apuntarles**_

_**Italia solo se hecho a correr como siempre lo hace para salvar su vida Alemania le siguió el paso escapando de un muy alterado Suizo que amenazaba con matarlos ahí mismo por haberse comido su almuerzo, mientras Lily solo suspiro y saco un botiquín…que botiquín llamo a una ambulancia para que estuvieran preparados en caso de que alguien-más bien muchos- salieron heridos en esa rara persecución épica donde un perro zombie mutante del espacio con 3 cabezas radiactivo muerto aun vivo caminaba entre ellos…y nadie…hacia nada.**_

Bien gente estas cosas se me ocurren cuando ando de ociosa sin anda que hacer =3=!...se aceptan tomatazos de todo (?) y ñam..bueno esperen si subo más cosas aquí y en mi otro fic

''_Cada ves que no dejas un rewievs millones de gilbirds son cocinados de una manera horrible e inhumana en las granjas de Mc. Donald's'' _

Pobres gilbirds ;A;!


	2. Hetalia en América 8D

Bien me puse a escribir porque tengo esta idea desde que fueron las 7 de la mañana y yo estaba en la escuela xD

Advertencia: uno que otro personaje versión fem, groserías y..Francis.

-linea que debería aprender a poner...-

En un estudió de Te****sa, se nota en unas de las muchas salas a una chica vestida formal con el cabello castaño oscuro hasta un poco abajo de los hombros de test blanca y con unos lente de marco de color morado*

-Hola a todos mis amores, soy su anfitriona Gisela -dijo mientras de tras de ella se abría una cortina dejando ver un cartel que decía ''Hot-dogs a 15, vara-vara, vara-vara!''

-pfff...-desde el otro lado de las cámaras un chico no muy alto con un micrófono y unos audífonos se aguantaba la risa

-Bien y ahora este es el programa ''Hetalia en América'' **, y tamb -volteo hacia atrás por un momento-...bien espero esto sea grabado nada más —se masajeo un poco una sien

-es en vivo! -grito el técnico riéndose

-ah...espera que! Hijo de tu...-tomo rápidamente un libro y se lo lanzó al técnico logrando darle un golpe en la frente-...imbécil...-miro de nuevo a las cámaras – bien como iba diciendo..esto es ''Hetalia en América'' -de tras de ella dos chicos quitaron el cartel y pusieron el original- en este programa vamos a arreglar los problemas que tienen nuestras lindas y muy queridas naciones así que empecemos con el caso number 1! -paso a ponerse la imagen de un cuarto con las paredes de color blanco

-Bonjour~-dijo Francis mientras observaba a la cámara

-y bien el caso de hoy se llama ''mi pareja se hecha a medio bar...no al bar entero''-hablo en un tono un poco serio

Las cámaras grabaron de nuevo a Francis- No se porque mon amour Anglaterre dice que le soy infiel, yo solo reparto amour a los demás-hablo en forma de tratar de dramatizar

De nuevo con la anfitriona

-que pase Francis -alzo una mano hacia donde entraba el francés- ven toma asiento -le paso una silla mientras alguien grito ..su número de teléfono

-merci moncheri -tomo el asiento cruzando las piernas de una manera muy masculina

-y bien Francis -se sienta en sus piernas- cuéntanos como es tu relación con Alice?

Sonrió con algo de picardia- bien mon ami Giselle, es bastante bu-no alcanzó a terminar

-ajajaja...que bueeenoo...-le dio palmadas en un hombro y rió de manera sarcástica mientras se levantaba poniendo sus manos en su cadera y viéndolo- pero sabemos que si engañas a su pareja

-no moncheri no la engaño

-claro que si y aquí tenemos un video! Pasen el video!

En una pantalla sale la cuenta regresiva de 3,2,1...

-bien nando*** sostén bien la cámara -se escucho en susurro la voz de la anfitriona grabando a el BFT que estaban en una mesa

Acercamiento hacia ellos

-fufufu~moncheri eres una traviesa -menciono el francés que estaba medio ebrio tomando de la cintura a una chica de cabello negro y muy largo mientras ambos se levantaban y se dirigían al baño del bar..se corta video

-cascarrabias! -le da una mini bofetada en toda su cara francesa en cámara lenta

-porquoi me golpeas moncheri?

-...me dio por hacerlo...-rió un poco acomodándose los lentes-en fin ahora aquí esta Alice

se hace toma de un cuarto con las paredes blancas y se mira a Alice viendo hacía la cámara

-...-suspira-..bloody hell, la verdad solo estoy aquí para ver como le hacen algo a ese wine bastard -musito con el entrecejo fruncido

-..que pase Alice! -dijo alzando un brazo en toma de cámara lenta

Se miro a la británica caminar y sentarse a una silla de distancia de Francis

La castaña de lentes morados tomo la cabeza de Alice y la pego contra su pecho de una manera dramática -yo te voy a proteger de este idiota-señalo a Francis

-w-wath the he...-no terminó de hablar ya que tenía un sonrojo ya que su rostro estaba en una zona un poco suave**

-pero no solo eso -la tomo ahora del rostro con ambas manos- no solo eso Alice, lo que seguro si sabías es que tiene ..no una si no a muchas amantes y..-lee un pantalla-...oh pero solo pudimos traer a una-dijo leyendo la pantalla aun sosteniendo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos

Se hizo de nuevo la toma de un cuarto ahora salía una chica alta con el cabello castaño claro recogido con una coleta y fumando

-Jennifer, Jennifer Salinas -dijo exhalando algo de humo hacía la cámara

-que pase la amante! -de nuevo en cámara lenta pero igual se hizo toma de que una de las manos de la castaña le pego en el rostro a Alice

-hey! -se quejo Iggiko levantándose de su asiento- me largo de aquí! -dijó antes de irse

-...-tomo a Iggiko del hombro y a la recién llegada del otro con la mano que tenía libre y las sentó- bien ahora que están aquí -miro a Alice- algo que no sabías mi queridisisisisisima Alice Kirkland no solo tiene a este amante-aparte de tener muchaaaas más-si no que tiene una hija con ella! -se tomo todo en cámara lenta viendo la expresión de sorpresa,odio,angustía,felicidad y...etc. en Alice- ahahahaha...ahh..-se rió la conductora del programa luego se calmó

-que pase la hija! -se vio entrar a un chica de la misma edad que la conductora -rápido que no tengo todo el día! -le dio un zape la chica solo se quejó- vamos a ver esta mucha chita -toma el mentón de Jennifer- no solo es una prostipirugolfa...si no que...engaña su propio amante!

Todos ponen cara de sorpresa...a una excepción de la conductora quien se hecho a reír nuevamente hasta que le lanzaron un zapato de tap con vino adentro de este y se calmo pero ahora tenía un chichón en la cabeza

Se vio el enfoque de un chico con un típico peinado de gallito...si el peinado freson

-si, soy Alberto, y pss...osea yo lavo los coches por acá en el periférico, si quiere,,no?..bue, al cabo que ahorita no

Aplausos de fondo

-bien a ver, que edad tienes tu?-le pregunta a la hija de Jennifer

-16

-y tu?

-17

-hmm...algo me huele mal aquí...-pensó mientras sacaba un sándwich y se lo empezaba a comer

-mon diu-dijo Francis

-my god...-dijo Alice apoyando su frente en su mano

-dios

Entre la escuincla..perdón la hija de Jennifer y Alberto se empezaban a secretear indecencias

-Beto! -dijo Jennifer viéndolos

-ahh..ya me voy, adiós mi amor, y...igual adiós cariño -se levanto y camino hacia el estacionamiento del estudio

-me largo de aquí, Francis terminamos

-porquoi mon amour?

-eres la persona más insoportable de todas -se levanto y se fue caminando

-...y tu que?-dijo gis aun comiéndose un sándwich- ya vete -le escupió un poco de comida que aun tenía en la boca por estar comiendo a la manera más estadounidense posible- que querías? Una beca? Ya largate -le da otro zape y esta se va-...en fin -se sienta ahora ella comiendo

-...ehh...-musito la rubia haciendo un ademan con la mano para que le prestara atención

-eh?...no vez que ando comiendo?, por querer salvar su relación puse mi hora del almuerzo en ella-siguió comiendo

-...-ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndola

-...que?..ya si quieren se pueden ir, igual me pagan

-no es cierto!

-tu callate! -le tira otro libro al técnico

-em...en ese caso ya..nos podemos ir?

-claro, ya lárguense si quieren les doy esto -les pasa un tarje tita- para que se estén entretenidos un rato

dicho eso Alice se enrojeció Francis solo sonrió pervertida mente

-bien ya largo se acabo el tiempo chhuuuu chuuuu fueraaa -los empujo a ambos por una puerta- esto es todo en Hetalia en America nos vemos en la siguiente, en el mismo canal pero hora no que luego me volverán anemica, adioooosh!

-linea que debo aprender a hacer...-

*ok si soy io ._.

** me base en el antiguo nombre de ''Laura en America'' uwu

***asi le digo a mi mejor amigo 8D

en fin!...em..nose se aceptan de todo 8D tb sugerencias (que son importantes para mi uwu), cada que no dejas reviwes, un gilbird menos es ta en las granjas(mataderos) de Mc donald's D':! PIENSA EN GILBIRD!...reviews? :3


	3. Bombas chicle y random

Bien ahora pienso en meter a más autores de aquí de fanfiction que les gustan las bizarrezas de hetalia aunque primero quiero que dejen algun review diciendo quien quiere estar en un capi de tanto ''Hetalia en América'', como otros caps medio bizarros que subiré y como me meti en mi fic ._. pues...si alguien quiere me dice :3, en fin un cap todo joto que escribo mientras veo la tele(?)

Disclaimer: hetalia no me pertenece(?), ;A;...groserias, algunos golpes, y cosas sacadas de la tele videos y cosas del youtube y por causa de comer pastel de chocolate y fail humor por el hecho de tomar una pepsi en vez de una coca-cola(?)

-linea jota que no se hacer-

-Bien ahora a dibujar!-dijo la mexicana mientras giraba en una silla

-Lety*, hora del programa -dijo un castaño que abrió un poco la puerta

-que!, p-p-p-p-p-perooooo! awww! me dejaran sin tiempo libre y me volveran anemica!-se quedo pensando en eso que dijo-...me volveré delgada como Laura Bozzo**~-puso una cara awesome(pero no tan awesome como la de prusia) y salió rápido tropezándose con un cartel de Alejandra Guzmán***

-pero que imbécil -dijo el castaño pasando por encima de la morena

-aaww!...-se quedo mareada un rato luego despertó-...dios...-miro confundida a los lados- esta todo oscuro aquí!**** Amaaaa! -grito poniendose en posición fetal y rodando hacía un lado hasta chocar con una pared- auch...-le caen unas cajas encima-...auch!-grito adolorida

-Gis~-dijo una voz algo cerca

-aaaaaghh -sonidos de reno

-Giselaaaaa -le llamo de nuevo

-aaaaghhh -más sonidos de reno

-ya no te emociones!-la voz le grito irritado

-perdón...Dios?...eres tu?...porque si es así, seguro me ODIAS, porque me pusiste cajas encima e hiciste que Alejandra Guzmán me golpeara

-que?, yo no soy dios!...quien es Alejandra Guzmán?

-no eres dios?...entonces pues... quien eres? -se empezaba a exasperar saliendo de entre las cajas-oh..soy libreee~-se levanto para irse a hacer el programa cuando se dio cuenta de que...tenía un chicle en el cabello

-..puaj! Mi cabello nooo!

-..ya yo te lo corto -dijo sacando unas tijeras

-waaa! nononononono!..espera...-le mira mejor-...eres Alice?

-al fin te diste cuenta?-dijo molesta

-...ehhh...noup -mentira piadosa-..en fin...me cortarías el cabello?..

-fine, -le toma el cabello y se lo corta con cuidado

-pregunta, porque estoy aquí, porque estas tu aquí, y desde cuando había una figura promocional de Alejandra Guzmán, porque te hago tantas preguntas y no te dejo contestarlas?

-...just shut up...-le termina de cortar el cabello- listo

-awww...aver -se mira en un espejo-...parezco niño!...oh bueno~

-bueno ahora ven conmigo

-y porque?, eres una secuestradora de conductoras de programas donde salen dramas familiares y entre parejas?-se exaspero alejándose un poco de la británica

-w-what the fuck! Que nooo!..ahora ven! -la tomo de la muñeca tirando de ella

-noooo...me falta vitalidad -se tira al suelo

-...hey levantate! pesas!

-me falta vitalidaaaaaad -aun en el suelo

-...a ya que -la jala de un brazo arrastrándola literalmente por el suelo

-waaaa cantare oaxacaaaa -dijo aun siendo arrastrada

-ya casi llegamos y deja de quejarte! -le grito haciendo que la morena se callara

Luego de unos minutos de caminar..bueno de que iggiko arrastrara a gisela

-listo..hey...ya despierta!-zarandeo a la mexicana

-aaaawaaa!..aa ya ya ama 5 minutitos más!

-que? Despierta! -la zarandea más

-aa yaa! me mareooo!-le detuvo las mano-..ya..calma si?..em..donde estamos iggiko?

-en una oficina -cerro los ojos quitando las manos de la mexicana de las suyas

-ohhh...perate, que!

-una oficina sorda!..ahora el es tu asistente -dijo jalando a un chico rubio con un oso entre sus brazos y se notaba algo nervioso

-ohh...bueno así si

-bien ahora los dejo, pero trabajan! -dijo antes de irse la británica

-...

-...em...y dime em..cual es tu nombre?

-s-soy Matthew Williams -sonrió un poco nervioso

-ok, Ricardo ahora te diré que es lo que vas a hacer

-es Matthew...-dijo en un susurro

-si Alberto ahora escucha te diré que vas de hacer -dijo cerrando los ojos

-pero soy Matthew...

-mira Michelle cuando este dormida, no quiero que me DESPIERTES

-em..o-ok -respondió nervioso

-así, también siempre ahí que responder las llamadas -dijo eso cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono

-...-miro a su jefa mexicana-...em..no..no deberíamos contestar?

-...y porque?

-pues...n-no deberíamos dejar sonar el teléfono

-...-la morena saco una escopeta y le disparo al teléfono- listo, feliz?

-...de d-donde sacaste una escopeta! -pregunto exaltado y asustado el rubio

-...hay cosas las cuales no debes saber...-dijo sería- en fin ahora ven conmigo, te entrenare -dijo Gis caminando fuera de la oficina

-ahh..b-bien -dijo siguiendola notando que tiene un leve problema de bipolaridad*****

Mientras Gisela , el oso de...Matthew entraban a una zona de desactivación de bombas

-bien ahora desenchufa el cable azul del rojo

-espera, porque estamos en una zona para desactivar bombas?

-porque las otras salas estaban ocupadas

-y porque tu estas a 20 metros detrás de un muro de concreto?

-..ehh porque tiene muy linda vista ahora desenchufa el cable azul del rojo Oscar

-soy Matthew...-susurro resignado mientras hacia lo que le pedía su jefa

-si no antes desenchufar el verde el amarillo -dijo abrazando al oso de...Michelle?...no..em...Matthew!

-que? -abriolos ojos en blanco y como plato mientras la bomba explotaba lanzando a Martín...fuck ..digo em...Matthew!

-aaah!...-se levanto saliendo ilesa ya que estaba tras la pared de concreto viendo a...ese rubio que todos olvidan su nombre

-shhh...chale...la jefa iggiko me matara cuando se llegue a enterar de esto...-pokeo al cuerpo inconsciente de ese güero

-cuando me llegue a enterar de que? -dijo entrando de la nada iggiko con una sonrisa algo cínica en el rostro

-Oh changos...

-linea que debo aprender a poner ;A;...-

*...es mi segundo nombre y aveces me llaman así cuando no reacciono xDUu

**Sí, e notado que Laura es muy delgada, pero ella es la onda (no antes que ore-samma ni Chuck Norris)

*** Se me ocurrió cuando veía ''Una Familia con suerte'' :D

****...me da miedo la oscuridad ;A;

*****sí, aveces me dan esos ataques u,u...

En fin espero les haya gustado :3 ~ primeros 2 reviews, primeros 2 autores oh ideas que pongan estarán en el siguiente cap ;D!

Cada vez que no dejan un rewiev, más bombas explotan y dejan sin dueño a osos que se llaman Kumajiro. (aunque igual me gusta que lo lean :3 )


End file.
